I wanna be with you
by briOTHfan07
Summary: My contribution to the fanfic game going around. MOLIVER People I tagged Amanda Chaotic, Mandajohnnylove, jss2420, cara-jordan and Broken Oken


**Author's Note: **haha yea i got tagged by my lovely michelle (miiaxoo) This was really fun yet really hard at the same time. So to the 5 that i tagged have fun.

**The Rules:** Are pretty simple just turn your mp3 or itunes or whatever music source you have on shuffle. When the song starts playing, you start writing. When the song stops playing you stop writing. You are going to do this 10 times for 10 different songs. Pick any paring that you'd like in any fandom you'd like.

**The 5 people I tagged: **Amanda Chaotic, Mandajohnnylove, jss2420, Broken Oken, Cara-Jordan

**The Girl Can Rock- Hilary Duff**

"I'm not going to do it" Stated sixteen year old Miley Stewart as she sat watching Ashley Dewitt up on the fake stage in the middle of the cafeteria.

"How come Miles?" Oliver Oken asked as he held her hand. He knew she wanted to do it. Heck he knew she was more than capable of doing it. It was the fact that she had it set in her mind that if she sang as Miley, people would find out she was Hannah.

"Oliver you know why?"

"Well I just think you can't do it" He challenged her.

"You know I can. Why do you think i can't?" She asked raising an eyebrow in annoyance

"Cuz you're a girl. Girls don't know how to Rock" He smirked knowing what was coming next.

"That's not a very good reason. I can do it." She said as she glared at him.

"Prove it then." Was his simple reply as he watched her inner struggle deciding whether risking her secret was worth proving him wrong.

"Fine" She yelled as she stormed to the stage.

As soon as Ashley was done she took the microphone from the stand and blew the crowd away never once taking her eyes off of him. She rocked that stage harder than she ever had before and it was all because of him.

**It's All About You- McFly**

He wondered why she couldn't get it through her head. Yesterday she had asked him something that he was sure she was very well aware of. He didn't know how many times he could stress that fact. He did everything for her, every wish, every whim. Why? One simple reason. She had asked him to. Everything in Oliver Oken's life would revolve around one Miley Stewart.

"But Why Ollie?" She had asked.

"Because it's all about you."

**Dear Life- Anthony Hamilton**

Oliver oftened questioned whether admitting his feelings for Miley was worth risking their friendships. It was his one fear in life. He would wake up in the morning determined to tell her how he felt but by the end of the day he would have gotten no where. He was still pining after her, and she was still unaware of how he felt.

This morning was different though, he woke up with a new outlook on life. That even if she didn't love him back or if they got together and it ended badly he would be okay with that. Because he realized that loving her, even just for a little bit or not at all, was better than her not knowing. She changed him when she was around he was different. And he kinda liked it.

**Oh! It is Love- Hellogoodbye**

I knew from the first time i laid my eyes upon him my first day at Seaview that it was love at first sight. It was fate that brought us together. Lilly being the only person to talk to me had introduced us. At first I was sure that what I was feeling was unrequited love. Until that day when you pressed your lips unto mine. All I felt was love, stronger than the first time I saw you, but still the same love. And when you finally asked me out and pressed your palm to mine intertwining our fingers, I noticed how perfectly they fit together. I can't help but think that one day I'm going to marry you Oliver Oken and feel this love for the rest of my life.

**It's Your Love- Tim McGraw**

Oliver and Miley stood in the middle of the living room swaying back and forth to the non-existent music. It was way past midnight and there were candles spread around the dark room giving it a soft glow. Oliver twisted Miley out before swinging her back to him hard. He held her close as he stared into her blue eyes. She looked back at him with nothing but love. He had gotten lost in those eyes one too many times. It was then at the moment he knew he loved her and in one sentence he whispered the words she had been longing to hear.

"Marry me."

"Of course" He allowed her to answer before his lips engulfed hers in a passionate kiss.

**Invincible- Jesse McCartney**

Four years later and I still vividly remember the day my world came tumbling down. September 1st, 2003. I was sitting at home when the phone rang and Lilly's voice came blaring through.

"Oliver? There's been an accident. Mi...Miley might not make it." She said barely able to speak through her tears.

The phone dropped from my hands as i grabbed my keys and headed to the hospital. I arrived there only to find Miley's whole family gathered around crying waiting for any news on her condition. Three long hours laters the doctors who claimed to have done everything they could, gave us the news that you had paseed.

Why did you insist on being the life of the party?

Why did you think it was okay to have 4 or 5 drinks and then drive?

You cut your life short and left me standing here wondering what you would have accomplished and who you would be.

Why did you think you were invincible?

**If I fall- Amber Pacific**

Miley Stewart laid in her bed staring at her ceiling, willing the tears not to fall. She couldn't even fathom how much her life had changed in the past year. Her life was slipping away and at times she wasn't sure she would be okay, that she'd make it. She thought of all the good times that the two of them had shared and wondered if he was in a better place.

All she had ever needed was to be in his arms. She felt safe. But because of one painful mistake he was taken from her. As she held the blade to her wrist his voice filled her ears. She let out a frustrated yell before letting the sharp object fall to the ground. Eventually, she would be okay.

**I Wanna Be With You- Mandy Moore**

She couldn't help but notice him as he stood across campus surrounded by his group of friends. His shaggy brown hair swaying as the wind blew in his face. All she could ever think of was him. How his breath would feel against her skin. How his hand would feel in hers. But she knew all her thoughts were impossible, he didn't even know who she was much less that she existed .And even though she knew she could never be with him, she couldn't help feeling this way. All she wanted was to be with him and one day she would get the courage to walk right up to him and say it to his face.

**Wannabe- Spice Girls**

I watched as her blonde hair swished from side to side as she ran across the stage she commanded. Her hands collided together above her head as she motioned for the crowd to clap her hands. A smile was plastered on her face as she danced to the music. I had never seen her this happy. She was glowing as she started singing the carefree and fun song.

_"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,"_

As I watched her I couldn't help but think back to the day where Lilly and her had dressed up and sang and danced to that song. Her eyes had been locked on to me as she had shimmied her way to me with a playful smirk.

_"If you wanna be my lover" _she said before pecking my lips.

**When You're Mad- Ne-yo**_  
_

"Oliver Oscar Oken what we're you thinking?" Miley yelled as she placed both of her hands on her hips.

"I'm not quite sure Mi" He replied.

"You weren't fucking thinking Oliver that's the problem. You never think before you do things." She yelled frustrated she hated cussing but it seemed these days that was the only way she could ever get through to him.

As he continued to stare at the stunning brunette standing in front of him, a smirk appeared on his lips. She stood there angrier than she had ever been but he wasn't afraid in fact he was more than a little turned on.

"What are you smirking at?

"You" was his simple reply.

"Why?" She asked as she looked at him, instantly forgetting what they were arguing over in the first place.

"Cause you're so sexy when you're mad."


End file.
